


Public Amenities

by EPCWFFLS



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPCWFFLS/pseuds/EPCWFFLS
Summary: The girls of Overwatch get to enjoy the pleasures of public sex in many different ways.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Public Amenities

100 million followers. It had been clear that it would happen for a while but when the time finally came, D.Va just couldn’t believe her eyes. The number was getting to the point that she was able to cancel her sponsorships because the donations were coming in at a significant rate and while the loss of guaranteed income was unfortunate, the trade off was worth it because she now had full creative freedom. As the milestone approached, D.Va had promised her fans that when she reached it, she would do something special. The system worked like this. Her top ten highest paying subscribers each got to come up with something they wanted her to do. That list would then get turned into a poll that the rest of her paying subscribers would get access to. And so, when she finally reached 100 million, the list was created and the poll sent out, but to keep things exciting, D.Va had decided not to read any of the options or follow the poll so that when she revealed the winner, it would be a surprise to her too. So, she was even more stunned when she read what had won.

“Are you sure about this?”  
“We’ve gone over this before, you know the answer.”  
“I need to hear say it.”  
“Yes, I’m sure. Come on Dae-hyun, stop worrying so much.  
“Alright well I set up some things to make sure you’re safe. If you tap your headset three times on either side it’ll cut the feed and I’ll be on my way to pick you up. Three taps on both sides at the same time will do the same thing except it will contact the police. If you can’t use your hands for whatever reason, three distinct shakes of your head will cut the feed and five will send the 911 call.”  
As much as she often complained and prodded him about it, D.Va really appreciated how much Dae-hyun cared for her safety and well being. It was nice to know that someone was looking out for her, especially when she wasn’t looking out for herself.  
“You know you don’t have to do this Hana.”  
“I made a promise Dae-hyun. Plus, if all goes well, this should be a lot of fun. I’ve certainly wanted to try it before.”  
“Alright, remember I am here if you need me.”  
“You always are.”  
And with that, she headed out.

…

It was one thing to say she was going to go through with this, but it was another thing entirely when she was standing out in the middle of the mall (wearing a hood to hide her identity of course). It was a weekday and so there would be no children out so that eased her conscience a bit. But in the end, no real conscience clearing could make up for what she was about to do. But, she made her fans a promise. They made her life so much fun, they allowed her to pursue her passion and they made her rich, the least she could do was follow through.

She made her way to a nearby clothing store and into one of their changing booths. There she began preparations. She removed her very plain out fit and placed it in the duffle bag she was carrying. From that she also removed the drone that would be used to broadcast the event. After setting it up, she secured her bag so it could be picked up, started the broadcast, and opened the door.

Since the store wasn’t very crowded, no one saw her at first, but when D.Va exited the booth there was an audible gasp to her right, where a female clerk seemed to be so stunned by what she was seeing that she wasn’t able to speak. D.Va ignored her and continued to the store exit, now attracting a few more glances as people did double takes. As she exited the mall everyone around her began stopping in their tracks as conversations halted and whispers broke out. It was official, she had passed the point of no return. Now, she had to move forward with the plan.

To add to the spectacle, it was decided that D.Va would walk all the way from the outer edges of the mall, all the way to the heart where there would be five people waiting there (members of a special tier for this event) and they would be the ones to enjoy her first. While at first it was easy to ignore her surroundings and block out all the noise, as she walked it became increasingly difficult. All eyes were on her and her alone and while she was incredibly embarrassed, all the attention was starting to get her wet. Hana never would’ve considered exhibitionism one of her kinks (although she had never actually tried it) but it seemed to be turning her on quite a lot and by the time she had neared her destination, her arousal was running down her leg.

The sight of the four men and one woman waiting for her was a welcome one as it meant she could finally get started and distract herself from all that was going on. Before she could say anything, one of the men was already sitting on a bench with his pants around his ankles and his rock hard cock standing at attention. ‘Well, here goes nothing’ she thought as she got to her knees and began sucking the man’s cock. Now D.Va was not a virgin, but her lifestyle growing up meant that she didn’t get out too much and that resulted in many things, one of which being a very sparse sex life. So, her lack of experience made it quite difficult to suck a cock the size of the one in front of her. However, she was a persistent woman and when Hana Song put her mind to something, it got done. “Getting done” in this case, was fitting the entire length into her mouth which she was barely able to do before being forced out of her mouth as she choked and sputtered on her saliva. Though it was tough, true to her nature, Hana began to get used to the size she was dealing with. As she worked, she was able to take more of the man’s dick into her mouth and after a few minutes, she was working the man’s cock with finesse.

In reaction to seeing what was going on, many people left the area to avoid what was going on. However, the events did attract a crowd of men and women who were watching the naked gamer give a blowjob in a public place all while drones with cameras hovered nearby. D.Va had somehow managed to ignore the growing crowd around her as she focused on the task at hand and just as she was really getting into it, her concentration was suddenly shattered by one of the other members of the lucky five. He had moved behind Hana and grabbed the inside of her thighs as he hoisted her up before driving his dick into her now very wet pussy. The sudden intrusion caused D.Va to let out a cry as her arms were forced to brace against the bench. The man gave her no quarter, rapidly thrusting in and out of her pussy, loud sounds of smacking flesh emanating from their groins.

As she was being fucked from behind, as if on cue, the man sitting in front of her gripped her head with both hands and began to facefuck her while both of her arms were guided to the dicks of the men standing on either side of her. She was now suspended in mid-air being spit-roasted while she jerked off two other guys, while being recorded in front of an audience and the sudden rush of that realization hit Hana hard and she came, her body shuddering as the spit-roasting continued on.

One of the men getting jerked off, looked over to the last of the five, the blonde woman sitting on the bench across from them with her shorts around her ankles and her hand in her panties.  
“You sure you don’t want in? We could find a way to get you involved.”  
“Thanks, but I’ll wait my turn.”  
And with that her focus went back to masturbating while watching her favourite streamer get gangbanged.

“Oh my god, she’s so fucking tight!” Growled the man currently balls deep in the gamer.  
“It’s a shame we were too slow.” said one of the guys getting jerked off.  
“Oh don’t worry, she’s gonna be here all afternoon. Besides, I don’t know about you, but this is the best handjob I’ve ever gotten in my entire life.”  
And it most certainly was. The one physical skill that seemed to carry over from her career to sex was D.Va’s skill with her hands. Hours and hours of gaming had given her a deft touch and despite the rough sex, she was still able to work her hands along the two cocks with skill unlikely to be matched by most other women.

D.Va was in uncharted waters with all that was going on. She was so in over her head at this point, but in her fuck-addled mind, the taboo nature was really starting to get to her. Case in point as her second orgasm of the day washed over, her legs trembling as she let out a choked moan over the cock in her mouth and her pussy convulsed around the cock that was entering it. This proved too much for the too men as they both (seemingly in sync) drove balls deep into her orifices and blew their large loads down her throat and into her pussy. As she was let back down onto her knees, the two men yet to release, adjusted themselves so they were both standing in front of her. Seeing the change in position and what that implied, D.Va sped up her handjob, using her honed skills to pump their dicks with speed. She was then rewarded for her efforts as the two men exploded all over her, cum coating her face.

As the four men moved to sit down as they rested from their own orgasms, D.Va was left on her knees panting and covered in cum. This moment’s reprise gave her a chance to really take in the crowd that had gathered. She could see all around her that phones had been pulled out, hands were in pants and everyone had a similar look of desire and anticipation to see what would happen next. And they would not be disappointed.  
“Oh Hana.” The girl called.  
“You’ve gotten me all hot and bothered with that show you just put on. I’d very much appreciate it if you could help a woman in need. After all, with all those streams I’m sure your tongue gets quite the workout and I can only imagine what it could do for me.”  
And so D.Va began to crawl obediently over to the woman who was now sitting on the ground, legs spread, pussy bare. Lesbian sex was also something that Hana had never experienced before but she was nonetheless eager to please. And besides, unlike the rough facefuck she had received, it would be nice for her to be able to set the pace again. Her first few licks were tentative, but upon hearing the moan from the recipient, she dove in. Her tongue danced around the woman’s pussy as she lapped up the juices that her “show” produced. Having only been eaten out once before, D.Va wasn’t fully aware of where exactly to go and what to hit but she was a woman and understood the clit so that was her next target. A quick lick and a small experimental nibble prompted a cry from her partner as she wrapped her legs around Hana’s head and gripped her hair with both hands, holding her in place. Now, D.Va was on her stomach eating pussy with her ass in the air and that seemed to be the last straw for someone as a man entered the circle, undoing his belt. In a few swift motions he had dropped his trousers, dropped to his knees and drove his cock into D.Va’s still leaking cunt. The Korean girl was now thoroughly stuck as her head remained pinned as she ate the pussy in front of her while her arms were now being pulled back by the complete stranger railing her from behind.

“The one-and-only D.Va. I never thought you’d be slutty enough to go through with it. Figured you’d bail out at the last second. Shows what I know.”  
The man declared loudly as he thrusted into the Korean girl’s cunt, fucking her as fast as he could. This increase in pace caused a surge of pleasure which itself manifested into squeals of pleasure that were buried in the vagina she was currently licking. Said vagina was currently sopping wet, providing Hana with plenty of liquid to drink as she felt the woman’s pussy begin to throb, causing D.Va to believe an orgasm was approaching. Her suspicions were quickly proven correct as the blonde woman screamed in orgasmic bliss as she squirted all over D.Va’s face, the brunette trying to swallow as much of the surprisingly tasty liquid as possible.

As the blonde recovered from her orgasm, she released her grip on D.Va’s hair and her legs were removed from around her head. The man fucking her, took advantage of her freedom by grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling on it, causing her back to arch. The combination of arousal and the creampie she had received earlier ensured that the cock currently thrusting into her did so extremely smoothly, allowing the man to fuck her with incredible speed. But, that speed came with a cost as soon after, the man gave one final pull on her hair and wrapped his other arm around her chest, pulling her close as he blew his load into her pussy.

The man’s actions seemed to inspire some in the crowd as once he’d removed himself, D.Va found herself with another cock in her face. Now thoroughly warmed up, she was able to give a much better blowjob than before. She energetically bobbed her head up and down the man’s cock, the second creampie seemingly giving her a burst of adrenaline as any sort of fatigue she had was gone. Hana was even able to experiment by removing her head to lick up and down the shaft before diving right back in. It was almost fun as she got to play around to see what could elicit a sound or even a moan from the man she was pleasuring. Noticing his balls start to tighten, she removed his dick from her mouth with a nice pop.  
“Why don’t you show my girls some love.” She said giggling as one hand started to stroke his cock while the other was used to prop up her perky tits.  
With a groan the man came and covered D.Va’s tits with streaks of cum. She giggled as she scooped up some of the cum off her tits and popped it into her mouth.

Now ready for more, Hana got up to her feet and began to walk over to the now vacant bench. When she got there she spread her legs and bet over, giving her ass a little shake.  
“I’ve had a lot of fun but I’m ready for more. So who’s next?” She asked the audience, giving both ass cheeks a smack for good measure.

She didn’t have to wait long though, as a man quickly took up position behind her. THe man grabbed her asscheeks with both hands and inserted his cock into her pussy. While it felt good to be filled again, Hana was a little disappointed that it was back to her pussy again, butt she was thrown off guard (heh, see what I did there?) as after one deep thrust the man pulled out entirely and plunged his cock into her virgin ass.

Thankfully, his dip into her cum-filled cunt ensured that his thrusts were relatively smooth. He was also nice enough to start slow, easing his cock into her ass slowly, allowing her to adjust to the new sensations as she moaned loudly. Though he did start slow, it didn’t take long or the pace to pick up. After the first few thrusts, he began to pick up speed and Hana was loving it. “Oh yes! Fuck my virgin ass. Oh my god! I want you to make me cum from my ass alone. Fuck me like the little slut I am!”  
“Oh I’ll fuck your ass alright. I’ll fuck this tight little ass till you can’t even walk.”

With that last remark the man released his grip on her ass cheeks and gave them both a few loud, rough smacks, ensuring they were both a bright shade of red. Once he was satisfied with the result, he reached forward and grabbed hold of her arms, pulling them back till the only thing holding her upright was his grip on her wrists. With this new position, the man really got to work. He was fucking D.Va with incredible speed as he buried his cock all the way up her ass with each thrust. The pleasure was overwhelming for D.Va as she was left screaming and moaning as she was fucked in a way she’d never been fucked before. The way her ass was filled by the man’s cock filled her body with ecstasy. Her pleasure finally reached a peak as she came hard, screaming obscenities as her body shook with pleasure. Feeling her orgasm, the man adjusted their position, hooking his arms around hers and pulling her close. Though the position changed, he ensured that the speed and intensity did not as he tried to see how loud he could get her to scream.

As much as he’d love to fuck her ass for all eternity, he was still only human and with the way her convulsing ass gripped his cock, he knew he could only last so much longer. As he neared his limit, he let go of D.Va’s arms and instead used his hands to give her ass cheeks a few rough smacks before gripping the front of her thighs. This change in grip ensured that his final thrusts would be as powerful as possible. And they certainly were. With each thrust he would pull back so that only the tip of his cock remained in her ass before swiftly driving back in causing Hana to yelp as her whole body lurched forward. After about six or seven of these brutal thrusts he buried is cock in her ass one last time as he shot a large amount of cum deep into her ass. Those deep thrusts and that final anal creampie ensured that D.Va was sent over the edge for the second time. Her whole body was alight with pleasure as she had just gotten properly fucked in the ass for the first time, but she also came twice without any kind of vaginal stimulation.

Though she loved what she had just received, D.Va was by no means done for the day.  
“Come on! Who’s next?”  
Who stepped up next really caught D.Va off guard. A man and a woman approached her, the man’s cock standing at attention and the woman was wearing a large strap-on (why she was carrying that around with her D.Va had no idea). What really struck her was that both of them were wearing rings on their fingers, meaning they must be married which was quite an interesting development. The woman stood behind her and hoisted her up into the air with her arms hooked under Hana’s legs as she plunged her strap-on into D.Va’s now thoroughly lubricated asshole. The man then took his place in front of her and plunged his cock into her pussy. Any doubts that she was being double penetrated by a married couple disappeared when the woman spoke up.  
“Well honey, when you said you wanted to spice up our relationship, was this what you were hoping for?” she said with a giggle.  
“If by that you mean ‘fucking some tight Korean pussy that belongs to one of the most famous pro-gamers in the world while you fuck her in the ass in the middle of a mall’ then no Monique, this wasn’t what I was hoping for. This is far better than anything I had in mind.”  
“Well Keiran, know that I expect you to make it up to me when we get home tonight.”  
“Oh I will. Don’t you worry.”

As much as the couple would’ve liked to continue their little back and forth banter that had become a major part of their relationship, they had to stop as it was getting hard to hear clearly over the sounds of the woman they were currently fucking. Hana’s moans and screams were reaching a new level. Not only was her mouth being filled with cock therefore muffling her voice, but her level of pleasure she was receiving was able to somehow increase with the double penetration leaving her to only imagine what would happen if more dicks were inserted into the situation (This is the last one, I promise). But those thoughts swiftly left her brain as what was the point of imagining hypothetical pleasure when she could focus on the feeling of both lower holes getting fucked. And boy was it a sensation worth focusing on. The feeling of both her holes getting filled, the feeling of the dicks both real and fake both pressing against the flesh separating them.

The couple went even further, switching their duties so that when the wife was holding Hana up, the husband would use hands to tend to her sensitive breasts and rock hard nipples as well as her clit as he kissed her. Then they would switch and the husband held her up while the wife gripped her tits and kissed her all over. The treatment she was receiving was more than D.Va could’ve ever hoped for when she stepped out of that changing booth. Over the duration of the double penetration, the spouses had managed to make the brunette cum at least four times with a fifth coming as both partners buried their cocks in her at the same time, filling her up completely as the man came into her pussy and the woman shot a large load of faux-cum from her strap-on. The two then began cleaning themselves up as D.Va was left sprawled on the ground, leaking from both holes.

The next stage of her journey would take a bit to really get started. The first man to arrive laid on the ground and invited her to ride him and so D.Va happily lowered herself down onto his dick, feeling it steadily fill her up. She had finally got a good rhythm going, bouncing up and down on his cock when she felt a pair of hands grip her thighs as another cock swiftly buried itself balls deep into her ass. D.Va let out a loud gasp followed by a fit of giggles as she braced herself for another DP. However, that was when, one by one, four more men stepped up to join the party. Her hands reached out to grab a cock on each side of her while the other two stepped up in front of her. The first stuck his cock into her mouth until he could feel it covered in saliva, removed it and pressed her perky tits together, with his dick in between them while the second turned her head and drove his cock into her mouth and stayed there. Then they began.

Hana’s arms started to pump as all four men began thrusting. She was now getting all three holes filled as another man fucked her tits while she jerked off two more. That thought was so hot that she came before they’d even really begun. Her body shuddered with ecstasy as all the men got to work. The thrusts into her ass and pussy were deep and powerful, both seemingly slightly larger and longer than any she had been treated with till that point.She felt so full between her legs that she thought something might break. The man with his hands in her hair was truly providing a practical definition for the term facefuck. He ruthlessly thrusted into her mouth, his tip hitting the back of her throat as she gagged on his cock. No matter how me she choked, gagged, and sputtered on his dick, he continued to show her no quarter. The man giving himself a tittyfuck was a welcome surprise. Hana never would’ve thought a tittyfuck to be possible given the modest size of her chest but the man doing it seemed to be having no issues as he thrusted, her saliva doing a good job of keeping the whole act seamless and natural. Last but not least were the two men on her left and right that had left their pleasure entirely into her hands, literally. And though she was having trouble forming coherent thoughts due to the insane amount of pleasure and constant orgasms she was receiving, what little brainpower she had left, she focused on ensuring they got their fair share. Her hands worked rapidly up and down their cocks to try and provide them the best she was physically capable of.

The men fucked D.Va for what felt like an eternity as she came more times than she could count as orgasms seemed to blend into each other while the men all continued to fuck her with the same ferocity. However, all good things must come to an end and the men would reach their limits. The three men penetrating her, blew their loads into her mouth, ass and pussy like those that came before. This prompted an incredibly powerful orgasm that violently shook her body as her now oversensitive pussy quivered. As she shook with the aftershocks, Hana was then removed from the two cocks and laid on the ground where the three others shot ropes of cum onto her stomach, breasts and face. This wasn’t the end though as a bunch of other men who had been getting off on her little display stepped up and one by one they all unloaded onto her nude form. By the end of it, her face, breasts, stomach, and thighs were completely covered in cum with more painting her arms and legs. Her hair had even managed to take a few loads. The whole experience was more than anything she could’ve hoped for and as she lay there covered in warm, fresh cum, darkness enveloped her vision as she passed out on the floor, quivering and covered in cum as the stream was finally ended by Dae-hyun.

…

D.Va awoke a few minutes later as she was picked up by what appeared to be a police officer. He made sure to put her arm over him so she could lean on him as he began walking with her.

“Alright hun, we’d better get you home. I think you’ve had enough fun for one day.”  
D.Va responded with a giggle.  
“We’ll head to the back of the mall and after my partner takes care of the situation, he’ll bring the car around.”

As they walked, D.Va looked down and saw a noticeable bulge in the man’s pocket. Still horny as all hell from the looks and whispers of the public as they witnessed the naked girl covered in cum, she reached down to grab the man’s package but as she did, he grabbed her hand and forced it away.

“Like I said before, you’ve had enough fun for one day hun, I’m not gonna have you go start another one of those orgies in public.” D.Va gave him a pouty face but didn’t say anything in response. The problem with the cop almost spurning her advances, was that for some reason, it just made her want to fuck him more, like she was Eve and he was the forbidden fruit. So, determined to succeed, she tried once more and yet again he removed her hand. On the third time, the man had seemingly had enough. “Alright young lady, if you can’t learn to keep your hands to yourself, then it seems I’m gonna have to make you.” And with that, he pulled her in front of him and handcuffed her hands behind her back. When he did so, Hana couldn’t help but bite her lip and let out a soft moan as the bondage added to her exhibitionistic high.

“Officer…” she whined while rubbing her ass on his groin. “...and here I was thinking someone might have forced you into this. Now I can see that you did it because you’re just a big whore.” Accentuating his point with a harsh slap of her ass. He also grabbed her hair and pulled her head back as he spoke. “You’re just a big fucking whore that won’t let anything get in the way between her and getting fucked. Not shame, not decency, not laws, and seemingly, not even the police. It’s gonna take a long time and a lot of work to get through that thick nympho skull of yours so we better get moving.” He spat, pushing her and making her stumble forward a bit before she could get her balance again. The sudden change in tone was a surprise to D.Va, but it was a welcome one. The way he spat those degrading words at her, sent shivers down her spine as she experienced a surge of submissive pleasure. Any time she slowed or stopped, the man would either smack her ass or shove her forward, usually followed by some comment about how much of a slut and a whore she was. And every time he did, she would let out a moan of pleasure as she rode the high of being dominated and degraded by this man. This whole experience was awakening something within her that she never could’ve anticipated or prepared for. Kinks that she never knew or would’ve even imagined she had were being revealed.

When they finally made it to the lowest parking level, D.Va let out a yelp as the officer hit the backs of her knees with his baton, forcing her to the ground. He then stood in front of her, and like many before him, took two fistfuls of hair and shoved his cock down her throat. “Me and my partner are gonna fuck some respect for the law into you.” He growled as he fucked her face. D.Va instinctively wanted to respond but her mouth was otherwise occupied. Though she had been fucked in the face multiple times over the course of the day, something about this one made it so much better. Maybe it was her hands being cuffed behind her back that added that extra submissive thrill to it. Maybe it was the extra intensity that seemed to come from him through a combination of extra strength and determination. Maybe it was that she had just come off the greatest high of her entire life and her body was excited to get back into the action. Or maybe, it was a combination of all three. Whatever the reason, D.Va didn’t really care, she was just enjoying being used by the police officer that had been trying to take her home not 5 minutes ago and the feeling of his huge cock ramming the back of her throat as she choked on it.

After thoroughly fucking her face, the officer pulled his cock out of her mouth and slapped her in the face a few times as she gasped for air, letting out moans and whimpers every time he did.  
After she had finally regained her breath, he began to growl at her again.  
“Did that knock some sense into you?”  
“But officer, whatever do you mean? I’m just a girl with needs and these wonderful people were helping me. What’s so wrong with that?”  
*Sigh* “Come here you little whore, after we’re done with you, you won’t be able to walk for a week. Maybe that’ll finally get the point through. Sluts like you don’t learn through words, they learned by having their holes pounded harder than they can handle.” As he spoke, the man had stepped behind D.Va and picked her up with his arms hooked under her legs and around her head, putting her in a full nelson position with her arms over his shoulder. Once he had a firm grip, he pushed his cock into her ass and started to fuck her. The man’s thrusts were fast and powerful as he fucked her back entrance with vigour. Hana was left moaning and screaming vulgar words as she was fucked. Things like “OH GOD! FUCK MY ASS LIKE THAT! POUND ME ‘TILL I PASS OUT” or “OH MY GOD THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD! DON’T STOP FUCKING ME WITH THAT HUGE COCK!” things like that. But could you really blame her? She was getting fucked the hardest she’d ever been by a single person and in one of the most hardcore positions she could imagine.

When she came, she came hard. D.Va screamed in euphoric bliss as a powerful orgasm washed over her. Her whole body shook in the arms of the police officer still railing her ass. But he wouldn’t be able to last for too much longer because her ass was tightly gripping his cock as she rode her orgasmic high. The man made sure to finish with a bang by ramming her ass as hard and deep as he could with his last few thrusts and releasing his load deep in her ass. Once her ass had thoroughly milked his large cock, he pulled out and dropped her onto the ground, leaving her in a crumpled, twitching heap as aftershocks from her orgasm continued to hit her. He then spat on her before muttering the word “bitch” and upon hearing that, a smile creeped onto Hana’s face.

As his partner pulled up with the car, the cop was finally getting his belt back on. “We got ourselves quite the nympho here. Had to cuff her because the bitch wouldn’t stop trying to take my dick out. Here, why don’t I drive? You can put this slut to work.”  
“I can get behind that.” his partner replied.  
As he walked around the car, he grabbed Hana by the hair and after moving his chair back, pulled her into the car in front of him. As his partner got ready to head out, the man in the passenger’s seat, pulled out his cock and sat back as the Korean girl in front of him got to work. D.Va had been around enough at this point to know exactly what was expected of her and despite her hands being cuffed behind her back, she enthusiastically got to work servicing the large cock in front of her. Shallow bobs turned into deep dives as D.Va’s mouth got accustomed to the large dick she was attempting to fit into it. Servicing a man’s cock without the use of her hands was a bit tougher but it was definitely more satisfying when she was finally able to take his whole length as she deepthroated the man’s cock.

D.Va’s entire trip home was spent sucking cock as the man switched between letting her bob her head up and down his cock and grabbing her hair and giving her a nice facefuck. After two mouthfuls and facial, D.Va thought she was done, but instead of taking her straight home, they stopped at a park near her house that was seemingly empty. Here, the two officers continued to have their way with her. They took turns fucking her in every position available. She was ridden doggystyle in the back seat of the car, her ass was fucked over the hood, she rode their cocks both regular and reverse-cowgirl style. She’d lain back on the seat as she was fucked from outside the car. There was copious amounts of oral, vaginal and anal sex occurring in the park that afternoon. Then there were the few instances when both men worked together to pound the gamer. Hana was spit-roasted in the back seat, over the hood and while suspended by both men. She was also DP’d in and out of the car in both seated and standing positions. They fucked her for what felt like hours and D.Va quickly lost count of all the orgasms she was receiving as she screamed, moaned and choked. But through it all no matter how many times they came. No matter how many times they creampied her or coated her body with sperm. No matter how hard they fucked her, both men remained rock hard and somehow continued to fill her holes and cover her with warm cum. “I don’t want to see you whoring yourself out to people in public again, do you hear me Miss? Hopefully our little session back there was enough to satisfy your slutty desires for a while.” And with that, Hana Song was left to stumble, bowlegged up the path to her home, covered head-to-toe in fresh, warm cum as she basked in the memories of one of the greatest days of her life.

Hana was sure she was going to need to try something like this again at some point. The experience was just too amazing to experience just once. Should could try and organize some gangbangs, experiment with some more sex with strangers and BDSM and maybe even convince Dae-Hyun to fuck her in some public places. But that would all have to wait as right now, she needed one thing and one thing only, a shower.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. As always, if you have any compliments, criticisms, or questions, be sure to leave a comment.
> 
> Also, this will be an ongoing series so let me know in the comments which girls you would like to see next.  
> \- I have some ideas for certain girls but if you would like to see specific things let me know  
> \- I won't be doing Moira, Orisa, or Zarya as they're just not my thing
> 
> Cheers
> 
> Also, feel free to necro as I will respond to comments on older stories as well


End file.
